Quit Fighting!
by Pixie Kat
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are at it again...they just can't stop arguing! What are the arguing over anyway? Miroku, Sango and Shippo seem to enjoy watching these two fight. But wait...Kouga's coming! That means trouble. I/K and M/S
1. And so it starts

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Inuyasha so I could be filthy rich…but that's not gonna happen anytime soon.  
  
Quit Fighting!  
  
"Ow!!! Wha the hell waf fhaf for?" Inuyasha screamed, globs of dirt and dust flying from his mouth.  
  
"Hmph! I told you not to go through my backpack! Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours! DON'T go thorough my stuff!!"  
  
Kagome was fuming. Her face flashed red with anger, clenched fists tense by her side and a huge frown plastered on her face as she stood over Inuyasha who was struggling to get up.  
  
She stomped her foot on his head, making him crash down back into the hole that she created with the sit command. "I'll say this one more time…DO NOT ever go through my stuff again!!"  
  
His head popped up and once again he spit out the dirt. "I wouldn't if you made me that ramen like I asked!"  
  
"Ha! You didn't ask! You threw it at me and yelled 'Cook wench!'" Her left eye twitched dangerously.  
  
Inuyasha flinched for a split second. Only for a split second though, since he never wanted to admit to any living soul that he was terrified of her when she appeared this angry. He stood up confidently, despite the wobbling in his legs. Good thing he has baggy pants.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were sitting on a nearby rock, obviously entertained by the show and munched noisily on the potato chips Kagome brought back from her world. Shippo long ago gave up chasing a butterfly when the fight started. Watching them fight was always more interesting than running and jumping for an insect that would never come down. Right, like it would come down so some little demon would catch it with his nubby hands. I don't think so.  
  
"Do you think we should stop them?" Shippo, who was now perched on Miroku's shoulder, concerned about the two going at it. He was surprised there wasn't a down right war happening.  
  
Sango gave a side glare at Shippo. "Nah, they are getting to the good part."  
  
"But--!"  
  
Miroku covered his mouth. "SHHH!!! You'll miss the good part!"  
  
Inuyasha, aware that his legs may buckle in any given moment, stood up taller, towering over her trying to intimidate the poor girl.  
  
Didn't work.  
  
"Oh what? Now you're trying to scare me? You think that's the way I'm gonna cook for you?! You think 'Oh! Little Kagome will do anything for me! She will do everything I say! You know why? Cuz I'm Inuyasha and I am better than everyone!'" She danced around with mocking, big watery eyes and tilted her head in a singsong voice. "Well forget it! Make it yourself!" she screamed, once again in her raging voice.  
  
"Guys don't cook! That's why you're around! To find shards and cook! Why don't you do that you idiot instead of wasting time with your petty little brain thinking you know everything that is going on in my head!" He screamed defensively. 'Hmph! No stinkin human will ever know anything about me! She doesn't know me!'  
  
"Who are you calling idiot?! I bet that you don't even know how to make it!! Why don't you make your precious Kikyo do that? And while you're at it, have her look for shards cuz I sure am tired of doing it for you! Damn you piss me off!!" She was stomping off towards the well.  
  
He was drawn back. "Me??!! You're the one who keeps leaving the hunt for jewel shards unfinished! If you didn't leave so much for those test thingies and study your dumb spell books, maybe we can accomplish something for a change! Then the jewel would be complete, Naraku would be dead, and I would be a great, full fledged demon!! Then I would have to see you anymore!!"  
  
Oh boy did that strike a nerve. "Well if you--"  
  
Inuyasha cut her off. "But we ALWAYS have to wait for your slow sorry ass to get back, bitch!!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes shut tight and her body radiated with raw anger. Her teeth clenched so tight she thought she would break them. She was shaking all over. Murder was sounding like a really good virtue right now.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, thinking he had the upper hand in the fight.  
  
Wrong again dog boy.  
  
"SIT!!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome growled. She turned around to stomp back to the well.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo all sighed disappointedly.  
  
"It's over already?" Miroku questioned, looking toward Sango.  
  
She put her head down. "I wanted more."  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up.  
  
"Well you guys won't be disappointed. Here comes Kouga," Shippo pointed towards the speeding tornado.  
  
The three of them all smiled together and pulled out another bag of chips, repositioning themselves. Unfortunately, Miroku's hand wandered a little further than it should, rewarding him with a throbbing handprint on his cheek.  
  
They sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed the show.  
  
****Well….that took longer than expected. So what did you think? I'm kinda new at this stuff. This is my first fanfic. Anything I should improve? Constructive criticism is accepted…just NO FLAMING! I will come hunt you down and fling a spit ball at you with my trusty sling shot! What am I? 5? Oh well…it was an empty threat anyway. Be young while you can. I have plans for this fic…but I hope I get some reviews…REVIEW!! I BEG YOU!!! *Ahem* cough cough… 


	2. Here comes KOUGA!

Hey guys! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Well…thanks for reading my story…and reviewing! Yall are wonderful! *tear* But I'm sure that you didn't come back for the babble and came for the story…well then…here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Yea yea yea…you know the drill.  
  
Quit Fighting!  
  
A whirl of wind blew some uprooted shrubs and hit Inuyasha's head. "Ow!" he cried. Then realization smacked him in the face. 'Oh shit.'  
  
Kouga appeared before them, his arms crossed at his chest, looking very smug. Inuyasha started to growl.  
  
"Kagome, get back," Inuyasha said, his voice very raspy. He didn't dare look away from Kouga's challenging eyes.  
  
"What? You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Agh!" Inuyasha was getting inpatient. "Just get back wench!" He snapped his neck in her direction to see her stick her tongue out at him.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Kouga shook his head. "Is that the way you always speak to beautiful ladies? No wonder you're with a dead chick. Can't even get the real thing. Pity."  
  
'See…a stupid air headed mongrel like Kouga gets it…why doesn't Inuyasha?' Kagome thought. 'Damn Kikyo.'  
  
Inuyasha directed his attention back at the wolf demon. 'Damn he gets on my nerves.' "And what the hell do you want? Go crawl back in the grave where you belong! You rank horribly!!"  
  
The wolf started chuckling. Then it grew to laughter. He looked back at Inuyasha smirking, and faked hurt. "Oh! How can you say that to me? After all that we have been through! I can't believe--"  
  
"Alright already! Cut it with the wise cracks you smart ass!"  
  
He simply ignored the dog and went straight to Kagome. She shifted her gaze to the sky uncomfortably and suddenly saw something very interesting about her plain, dull brown shoes. He held her hands in his tight grasp, and Kagome refused to look him strait in the eyes. Maybe he has the same effect of Medusa.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were still munching on the potato chips, watching contently. Myoga and Kiara showed up in the middle of the verbal fight that was between Inuyasha and Kouga. "What did I miss?"  
  
Shippo caught him up with the events, never tearing his gaze from the three of them. Yup…things were getting pretty interesting.  
  
"Why do you stay with this bad excuse for a demon? How can you stand it? Come back with me." Kouga pronounced his love to Kagome once again, and she stared back with wide eyes, surprised she hadn't turned into stone yet.  
  
'Maybe it's a long term effect…'  
  
There went the growl again.  
  
'What? Why does he ALWAYS do this? Doesn't this guy get the hint?' Kagome thought as she looked at the wolf, then at Inuyasha. "Well are ya gonna stand there or do something about him?"  
  
He glared back at her. "Feh. What the hell should I care? Go back with him. You only slow me down!"  
  
She flinched.  
  
There it was again…the terrifying feeling that Kagome gave him. He started to back away from the steam blowing out of her ears and her piercing gaze. He could feel a hole being seared in his forehead from her eyes. 'Uh-oh.'  
  
Then, she quickly returned to normal and put on the cutest smile that she could master. "Okay Kouga…I'll go back with you." 'Eat dirt you twit!'  
  
"WHAT?????" Inuyasha jumped in between them and shoved the wolf out of the way. "You can't be serious," he yelled at her. When she crossed her arms and put on a frown, he said, "Why? You can't do this to me!"  
  
"Now hold on one damn minute, Inuyasha!" She pointed a finger to his chest. "You just said to go with him cuz I slow you down! Make up your mind!"  
  
Kouga shoved Kagome out of the way and sized up to Inuyasha. "Step away dog turd, or you're gonna pay."  
  
Kagome had a fresh wave of anger overcome her. Who does he think he is? He just can't shove her away like that! He said that he wanted to be with her. She would really never go with him to his pack, just wanted to make Inuyasha somewhat jealous. But still! 'Ooo you better beat his ass Inuyasha!'  
  
The audience grew. There were two humans, a fox demon, a cat demon, a flea, some various birds sitting on top of Shippo's head, a little gofer on his hind legs, and some rabbits. They needed more munchies though, so they sent Kiara and Myoga to get some more. Good thing Kagome was occupied with the childish demons. Miroku and Sango would hate to see her get mad at them.  
  
When Kiara came back with some popcorn, another handprint made itself at home on the monk's cheek. Familiar territory.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at his opponent. "You're gonna wish that you never said that." Then he pulled back his arm and fist, and punched…  
  
That didn't work.  
  
Kouga was already in the air and circling behind him. Inuyasha barely missed the powerful roundhouse kick that Kouga gave him.  
  
'Oh boy,' Kagome sighed. 'This will be fun. Yippee…' "GUYS!!! STOP IT!!!"  
  
Both were distracted and the dog's fist hit the wolf's cheek and the wolf's knee hit the dog's ribcage. Their eyes were wide in curiosity in what Kagome said, then they turned back to each other calling each other vulgar names.  
  
"You fucking started it!"  
  
"You don't know when to quit interfering dog breath!"  
  
"Damn right I should interfere! She's not your woman!!"  
  
"Oh and I suppose she's yours??"  
  
"Yes….NO!!! I…you impudent swine!"  
  
"Albino runt!!!"  
  
A dark shadow appeared nearby…the clouds mended together making the sky go black. In the distant you could hear thunder.  
  
"Ah man!" Miroku exclaimed and threw popcorn at the scene before him. "And I thought that it was just getting good. Now I bet some demon is gonna show up."  
  
Ah, the advantage of being a monk. Their intuition is right on the money.  
  
Sango stood up, her boomerang in hand, ready to fight. "You ready Inuyasha?" she called out. No answer. She looked up. "INUYASHA!!"  
  
"WHAT NOW??"  
  
"Demon! Up ahead."  
  
Inuyasha immediately ran with the transformed tetsuaiga catching up to the ugly, hairy, spider demon. Kouga followed close at his heels.  
  
"What do you think you're doing??" Inuyasha screamed at Kouga.  
  
"I'm going to kill the demon and win Kagome!"  
  
"Over my dead body!!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"You bet your ass it is! Don't touch her!!!"  
  
As the two dimwits started to fight AGAIN, the demon grabbed Kagome.  
  
*****Okay…done. Kinda stuck in a rut though. I mean I know what I will be planning, I guess it's the name calling I cant think of. Oh well. Enjoy? Review!!!! 


	3. You can't insult me!

I AM SO SORRY for the long wait…I've been busy with it being summer and all. But I am still alive to those of you wondering…if you're wondering. Here is the next chapter. Ciao!  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada…  
  
Quit Fighting!  
  
'Great…just what I need.' Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. Inuyasha and Kouga were having another petty fistfight while Kagome was flying through the air in the clutches of a large, disgusting, hairy demon that definitely smelled like rotting cabbage. The demon had her clutched tightly in its fist with no intention to release his prey. 'Well if neither one of them will save me…guess I'll have to get out of this mess myself. Here I go…' "SANGO!!! MIROKU!!! HELP ME!!!!!!"  
  
"Hold on Kagome!" Sango shouted as she hopped onto Kiara who took off through the air.  
  
'Right, like I have any place to go.'  
  
Sango was on Kiara circling the demon's head, with its eyes following after the fiery, airborne cat. The spider demon was getting dizzy and was heavily swaying back and forth. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, getting quite dizzy herself.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped through the air to slash the spider in half. He was almost successful until Kouga interfered and caught Inuyasha off guard.  
  
"You can't kill him you weakling! I'll do it!" Kouga yelled and clawed at the hairy monster. A loud shrill escaped from the demon. "No problem," and he jumped toward Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha blocked him and they both went flailing to the ground, cussing and kicking each other.  
  
Meanwhile, the demon was still angry and decided to have Kagome for lunch. It was pulling the girl near its mouth. Kagome grimaced from the horrible breath and almost passed out from the poison and green drool dripping from its fangs. The creature growled, and more globs of vomit green slosh escaped from its jaws.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku yelled. "Try to hit it with your bow!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I have that don't I?"  
  
It started to squeeze tighter and drew her in.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" and she reached for her bow and arrows and fired a shot into the demon's neck. "Yes!"  
  
Another screech and the spider threw her towards the forest in an angry rage, disappearing amongst the brush.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Miroku and Sango screamed. Inuyasha and Kouga looked up from their fight just in time to see the girl crash to the ground, suddenly both running at their top speed towards her.  
  
"If anything happened to my woman I will never forgive myself," Kouga worriedly stated.  
  
"She ain't your woman!" 'But I hope you're okay. Please, please don't be hurt. I can't bear to see that.'  
  
Sango sliced the demon up with her boomerang and Miroku sucked the green globs of spider mush into his wind tunnel. When both were finished with the monster, they took off running towards Kagome's landing spot. They found her with Inuyasha and Kouga protectively bent over her, Inuyasha cradling her head and Kouga stroking her hand.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, squinting at the world around her. For an instant both Inuyasha and Kouga were relieved to see that she was awake and breathing, until her face saddened and tears came spilling forth. Her head was still spinning and she could feel a gigantic headache. Crying made it worse. There was a pang of pain on her knee and saw that a gash was bleeding. Then she rubbed her sore shoulders, hoping to release some of the tension. She looked at Inuyasha and Kouga and jerked away from them, standing up feebly on her own. She balanced herself on a nearby tree, turned away from them.  
  
"Kagome! Don't stand up! Are you okay?" both of the canines said at once.  
  
Kagome straightened out and glared at them over her shoulder. "Am I okay???" Then she turned fully around and towered over them, her left eye twitching. "AM I OKAY???? HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT!!!! I AM NOT OK THANKS TO YOU TWO!!!"  
  
"Well he started it!"  
  
"ME?? You got in my way!"  
  
"I was trying to save Kago"  
  
A rock flew to the back of Kouga's head and caused him to fall forward onto his face, getting a mouth full of dirt. Inuyasha stared blank faced, turned towards Kagome and started to run to her.  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Smack. Inuyasha was embedded into the ground with his leg twitching. Kouga was getting up on his hands, rubbing his neck and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Go home!" Kagome pointed a finger towards the mountains.  
  
"But"  
  
"NO! GO HOME! NOW!!!"  
  
Kouga slouched his head in defeat and headed off towards his pack saying he was sorry.  
  
Kagome exhaled. She was exhausted and her knees gave in. Before she collapsed, Inuyasha was by her side, gently placing her on the ground. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder carefully, not wanting to hurt her in her fragile state. She closed her eyes and tears squeezed through pouring onto her cheeks. He wiped away a tear and whispered her name.  
  
Kagome looked up at him. She was angry, in a rage, but most of all, hurt. She cried more.  
  
"You always save me Inuyasha! Your opponents always distract you, but you still come for me to make sure that I was safe. You did that with Hiten, Mantan, even Sesshomaru…" She sniffed, her voice quivering and quieter. "Why didn't you do it this time?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed mentally smacking himself, then averted his eyes somewhere else. 'God I'm an IDIOT!' "I…just can't stand it when he tries to take you away from me."  
  
She shook her head. "No. He won't because I won't let him. But you have to trust me. And you have to stop fighting like this. I can't take much more of it. I keep getting hurt." 'And not just physically.'  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes and felt guilty. He had all of his attention to his enemy and forgot to keep an eye on the one person that he should protect, the one person who could heal his heart. He wanted to hold her, make sure that she knows that it was never his intention to let her get hurt. Then Inuyasha scooped her into his lap and rested his cheek on top of her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I got caught up in fighting over you that I didn't come by your side when you needed me. It's all my fault!"  
  
"Damn straight it is!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"If you hadn't been such a jerk, you would have noticed that I needed help instead of fighting with that half-wit nimrod!"  
  
"Wait a minute! You were just crying a minute ago!"  
  
She jumped out of his lap and leaned against the tree again. "Yeah, well I'm over it!"  
  
"Damn females! I'll never understand them!" He jumped to his feet.  
  
'Yeah well join the club.' "You egotistical, frantic, idiotic, impudent, infantile moron!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha exhaled. "Well…you…it takes one to know one!"  
  
"What are you? Six?? What was that? You can't even insult right!"  
  
"Shut up!" He jumped in the nearby tree crossing his arms over his chest, pouting.  
  
Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "He's more childish than I am!"  
  
'Exactly my thoughts.'  
  
*********Well there you go. What do you think? The next chapter will have more Miroku/Sango stuff in it. Review please! And again I'm sorry that I haven't written in a LONG ASS time. I've been having fun doing stuff and swimming. Can you believe that I haven't gotten sunburned yet! I can't! I ALWAYS burn, never tan…I got myself a nice lil white girl tan though…whatever. I'm sure your bored of the blabbing. Or totally amused that I can type a lot for no apparent reason. Well, that's not a lot…hmmm. Yeah, so thanx for reading my story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Slap!

Hola! Here I am again…LONG time no see. I've been really busy. Summer…yea!!! But school is around the corner and I have to go back…sad. Oh well. Writing is therapeutic for me anyway. Here's the next chapter! (btw…this has some S/K fluff if you guys are interested…) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu…damn  
  
Quit Fighting! Ch. 4  
  
It was dusk two days after the incident. The sun was almost in its resting place below the hills. Things were peaceful. The only noise around for 100 miles was a babbling brook. Of course, this wasn't where the gang was. They are never peaceful or quiet. Nevertheless, they were setting up camp for the night. And guess what? Inuyasha and Kagome were STILL fighting…only this was the non-direct assault. Shippo was the middleman, usually used as the communicator. By that time, Miroku was sick of hearing Shippo repeat everything Inuyasha and Kagome said to each other.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well tell Inuyasha that he has to get manners in order to EARN his dinner!"  
  
"Kagome said that you have to get manners in order to earn your dinner."  
  
"Hmph. Tell that wench that I can make my own ramen without her."  
  
"Inuyasha said that he can make his own ramen without you. Though by the looks of it, he doesn't even seem capable of boiling water."  
  
"You're gonna pay!" and Inuyasha chased the poor kitsune around camp.  
  
"STOP IT INUYASHA!!!!!! SIT!!!!"  
  
THUNK!  
  
"OW!! WHAF WAF FHAT FOR??"  
  
"Don't chase him!!"  
  
"You can't fucking tell me what to do bitch!"  
  
"SIT!!!!!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!" Miroku shouted with his hands on his ears and doubled over. "Just SHUT UP already!! Jeez can't you two get along??"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms over his chest while Kagome kept her distance and hmphed.   
  
"It means they love each other!" Shippo brightly exclaimed. Kagome and Inuyasha shot him death glares and the fox ran behind the demon exterminator's skirt, to safety.  
  
"Miroku's right," Sango pointed at them. "You guys NEED to make up!"  
  
Miroku stepped up to the two. "Solve this problem some way! You two HAVE to get along if we're going to hunt for jewel shards."  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha and turned away. "I would gladly solve this problem. I'm going home." And she stomped off.  
  
"See! Wha'd I tell ya! She always leaves for her world to study dumb spells and leaves the hunt for shards unfinished."  
  
"For your information, I'm not gonna leave for the 'dumb spells'. I'm leaving to GET AWAY FROM YOU!!!!" she screamed, and pointed her finger at the demon with a clenched fist on her hip/  
  
Inuyasha stepped up to her. "Ha! Fat chance of that happening woman! I'll just follow you! You can't get rid of me that easily!!!!" And he laughed a menacing laugh that evil villains exert when things had finally gone their way.  
  
Kagome's eyebrow arched and she looked at him strangely. 'Yep, it's official…he's completely lost it.' She bowed her head and sighed. 'The only thing to do…' Her head rose with a new anger that radiated from her entire being. "SIT!!!!!"  
  
Splat.   
  
Perfect opportunity to escape. Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the village for her things, then to the well she would go.  
  
Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground with a groan. Not from pain, but frustration. The stupid girl took off again. There were plenty of reasons to be mad. Then Inuyasha disappeared from sight. There was a faint blur of red, then it was gone.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared straight ahead for a few moments. It was like a magic trick. Now you see them, now you don't.  
  
Miroku spoke first. "Well I guess that's one way of doing it."  
  
"I guess so…"  
  
"WAH!!!!!"  
  
Both people turned to look at Shippo laid out on his stomach with his balled fists hitting the ground. His feet were flailing wildly in the air and he sobbed really loud. Dear god, this kid was getting obnoxious!  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He did it again!!" the fox sobbed. "She's gone cuz of him! It's always him! Why does he make her mad enough to go back to her time?" He sniffed. "I HATE YOU INUYASHA!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha roared beyond sight at a very long distance. "SAY THAT AGAIN PIPSQUEAK!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!! Leave him alone!!!" Thunk.  
  
Sango winced. All three of them imagined that he was just hit on the head with a heavy board.  
  
"Well…maybe they need this time together…?" Miroku said, hopeful.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should check it out. Make sure they haven't killed each other yet."  
  
"Right." And the took off.  
  
Meanwhile…at the well…  
  
"You are NOT coming with me!"  
  
"The hell I'm not! You could get killed in your own time!"  
  
"My time is perfectly safe!"  
  
"Right…that's why I had to come to your rescue so many times."  
  
"That was ONE time Inuyasha…ONE TIME!!!" as she pointed her index finger upward.  
  
"NO!!! More than that! There was that noh mask and the girl ghost."  
  
"I took care of her all by myself Inuyasha. You couldn't pass through that dimension, remember?"  
  
"Feh." He crossed his arms. "I'm still going with you."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Splat.  
  
Miroku and Sango showed up to see Kagome smile triumphantly and jump into the well.  
  
"Damn girl," Inuyasha muttered and followed after her. And they were alone again.  
  
"Uh, Miroku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't think that will make them stop fighting."  
  
Miroku sighed. For a moment, let the peace settle in. "I don't care. At least I don't have to hear them complain."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." She let out a relaxing breath.  
  
Miroku eyed her. "Oh yeah? What else am I right about?" Then he slid his hand down the small of her back to her butt.  
  
Sango knew it was a matter of time before he would hit on her again. She caught his hand and crushed his fingers together. She smiled when she heard all the bones pop. "I'll tell you what you are WRONG about!"  
  
Shippo looked up at them. "Will you two stop? Kagome's gone! We have to get her back before Inuyasha chews her head off." He sobbed. "Poor Kagome."  
  
"Aww Shippo," Sango cooed as she bent down to him patting his head. "It's okay. She'll probably be the one who chews his head off."  
  
"Besides," Miroku cut in, "there's nothing we can do. Now let's get back to the village. It's getting dark very quickly and we don't want any big demons to get us."  
  
Shippo gave an involuntary shiver as he walked with them. "Okay."  
  
Sango rose to her feet. "Why, Shippo…you're not scared…are you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want you to worry about all the eerie enormous monsters crawling out of the pitch black of the night just to see if fox flesh has an intoxicating taste."  
  
"Uh…" the child shuttered. His eyes were wide open and heart racing.  
  
Miroku stopped. "And we need not to worry about all the poisons and toxins that drip from their yellow, gnarly fangs that could pierce ten people at once."  
  
"No I'm sure they won't gnaw on Shippo. He's small enough to be swallowed whole."  
  
Shippo gulped and a sweat drop appeared.  
  
"You speak the truth Sango. But wouldn't the demon satisfy itself with the slow agonizing death of its prey? Every living creature always has fun with its catch before it consumes him alive."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo ran with his eyes squeezed shut and hands on his ears. He was headed towards Kaede's hut. "Kaede!! Kagome!! HELP!!!!"  
  
The humans snickered.  
  
"Kiara," Sango said, "Follow after him just to make sure he gets home safe instead of running blindly from fear." The little cat bounced off out of sight.  
  
"That was fun!" Miroku beamed and walked on.  
  
"Yeah. But I feel sorry for the little tyke. Do you think you should have tamed some of that down?"  
  
"Perhaps. But you were the one who started it. And said more gruesome things."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Although, Inuyasha would have painted a more colorful picture for him and scare away half of his soul."  
  
Sango laughed. "Yeah, but Kagome would have stopped him before that would happen."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
He chuckled and looked at her with dangerous eyes. It seemed like he wanted to consume her. "Yes. You always are."  
  
She sidestepped to make some distance between them and looked at him. "O…kay."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and puts on a blank face. "So what's gotten into Inuyasha and Kagome recently? It seems he's always picking fights with her."  
  
She sighed and threw up her hands. "I don't know! It's such a shame since Kagome has really started to---" She clamped her hands to her mouth. 'Aw crap!'  
  
Miroku eyed her suspiciously. "What is it Sango. What were you going to say?"  
  
"Uh…" she looked around uncomfortably and kept her eyes away from him. "Nothing." She walked faster, but he caught her wrist.  
  
"No no. You know something that I don't. Go on. Out with it."  
  
"No! Let go! I know nothing!"  
  
She gasped. Miroku grabbed both wrists and pulled her by her elbows very close to him. Her heart raced and breathing shortened. She was fully aware of all parts of her pressed against him. That made her stomach do some flip-flops that only an acrobat could do.  
  
Miroku deepened his voice and softened it. He soothingly said, "C'mon." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head. "You can tell me."  
  
Sango tried to speak normally but couldn't, it was barely a whisper. 'Damn.' "I can't. I promised."  
  
"I bet I could make you tell me."  
  
"No. I can't!"  
  
He tilted her chin up. "You asked for it."  
  
He lowered his head down to her face and pressed his lips against hers. Sango gasped and her eyes were wide open, glazed over and she couldn't see anything. He deepened the kiss with his tongue, exploring her mouth for the first time. Shivers rippled down her spine to her toes. His hands were massaging the small of her back. Then he released.  
  
"I win." Then he chuckled.  
  
Sango opened her eyes. SLAP! "Ha! I win!"  
  
She walked on. When they arrived at the village, Miroku was seen rubbing his cheek.  
  
*******There we go. That took longer than I expected. I just kept on adding stuff. I think this is my best chapter so far. Well, this one and the first one. Anyway, I'm thinking of ending the story in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think. And remember…REVIEW!!!! please? 


	5. Fighting and making out

LA!!! Hola! What be up my G's? Lol…I'm just kidding around. White girls can't pull that off. Anyway, here's the rest of the story. If you can give me any more ideas for this, I would GLADLY appreciate it. If it were up to me, I would end with this chapter…so tell me if I should continue or stop it here (or the next one). As always, REVIEW!! My life depends on it and I will not breathe if I don't receive the efficient amount of reviews! Uh…never mind. I won't babble anymore and just write.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah  
  
Quit Fighting! Ch. 5  
  
Back to the future (ha!), Kagome relaxed in a steamy bath. Indeed, bathing in hot springs was wonderful, but they were nothing compared to the facilities in her time. I mean, her time actually HAD a toilet. Something she would always prefer over any other way.  
  
She finished washing her hair and stepped out. In the process of wrapping a towel around her, she managed to get the tile floor sopping wet. Carefully she stepped towards the sink and started to dry her hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha just sat on the edge of the well for an hour now. Hell, he didn't know why he chose to stay in her time instead of go back to his. He wasn't the type of person to wait around for a girl who couldn't stay in one place, or era. But she screamed many sit commands that would bury his body deep enough for two graves. Luckily, he was used to the impacts of being pounded to the ground that he had built up some resistance. He just chose to wait until she cooled off before he took her back.  
  
He looked towards the sky. Not so many stars out. Strange. 'Might as well get Kagome now.'  
  
He silently crept out of the well house and sneaked in the dark towards the back of the shrine, and to Kagome's window. He started to climb the tree.  
  
Kagome entered her room, towel around her body, fluffing her fleshly washed and dried hair.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise. She turned around to see a staring, blank faced, blushed cheeked Inuyasha eyeing her towel.  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Next thing Inuyasha knew, he was shoved out the window. His arms were flailing wildly, looking for some branch to grab onto to avoid splatting to the ground. He made contact and hung there.  
  
"Stay there until I tell you to!" Kagome shouted out to him.  
  
"But--"  
  
"I'll say the 'S' word!!! I swear to god!"  
  
So Inuyasha just hung on a limb and sighed heavily. 'What did I do?' He looked around in the dark. He could see all the familiar images easily, thanks to his demon eyes. He heaved another sigh and thought, 'How do I keep getting into these situations?'  
  
"Okay," Kagome stuck her head out the window. "You can come up now."  
  
Inuyasha swung up and landed gracefully on her window sill. He now saw that she was fully clothed with pajamas and felt somewhat disappointed. 'Crap!' He mentally slapped himself. 'Can't think of that.'  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Kagome questioned angrily with a fist clenched on her hip.  
  
"That's how I usually come!"  
  
'Ugh! Why me?' "What do you want this time Inuyasha? Why are you here?" She sat on her bed awaiting an answer.  
  
He took the chair from her desk and sat on it backwards, resting his chin on the back of it. "I came to take you back with me."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and flopped backwards on her comfy mattress and crisp, clean sheets that smelled fresh out of the dryer. "Is that it?"  
  
Blink. "Should there be more?"  
  
She smacked a hand over her eyes out of frustration. "Never mind! You'll NEVER get it!"  
  
He scratched his head and looked to the ceiling. "Uh…did I miss something?"  
  
She shot up so she was sitting directly across from Inuyasha and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Why can't you understand anything? I want an apology dammit!"  
  
He suddenly became really defensive. "For what?!"  
  
"For wh--? What do you think? You've only been fighting with me nonstop for the past week! You've only been pestering me and insulting m! It's driving me CRAZY!! Why Inuyasha? What did I ever do to you? Are you mad at me or something? Is it because I look like Kikyo? Do you hate me?!"  
  
"Kagome," he reached for her. "Stop it."  
  
She was still ranting on her craze and didn't hear him say anything. "Is it because of Kouga? Is it because I slow you down? Do you even need me? What did I ever do to deserve this???"  
  
He grabbed her wrists. "Stop it Kagome! Just slow down!" His eyes were poring into hers.  
  
She caught her breath and put a hand on her chest. "Why do you do this to me Inuyasha?"  
  
He let go of her wrists and sat back in the chair, avoiding any kind of eye contact. Kagome stared at him, hoping she could read his face for her answer. Nothing. Not even a twitch. After a prolonged silence, he spoke. "I don't know."  
  
Thud. Kagome fell off her bed at that answer. 'That twerp!!' She picked herself back up and stood over him practically screaming, "Whaddya mean you don't know?!"  
  
He looked up at her with the most innocent face he could master. :Well, I didn't think that it bothered you."  
  
"You didn't think it bothered me?!" she repeated at a piercing volume. "Is your head completely empty? What in the world possessed you into thinking that I enjoyed our constant bickering?"  
  
"I think you look cute all riled up."  
  
Just then, a fuse popped in her brain, making all the electricity go off in her head. "Well mister, just so you know, I DON'T like fighting with you! I HATE fighting! I also hate yelling, but you seem to always know how to make me do that, don't you! You always find a way to make me miserable and cause me to scream!"  
  
She sat back down on her bed, and bent so that her head was between her knees. She rubbed her temples to get rid of the headache that was approaching quickly. Her nerves were starting to slow down a bit and the adrenaline rush was decreasing. As soon as she felt calm enough to not strangling Inuyasha, she plopped backwards on her bed again.  
  
"I need to sleep."  
  
Inuyasha got off the chair and slid next to her on the bed. He was stretched out and propped himself on one elbow. Then he touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
One. She blinked a couple of times. Two…then she heaved a heavy sigh. Three…she continued to stare at the ceiling and saw shapes and designs form in the popcorn ceiling. Four…  
  
"I'm sorry. I know this past week I've been irritating. I guess the real reason is because I am adjusting to new feelings."  
  
'Better not be towards Kikyo,' as Kagome exhaled. "Go on." Her eyes continued to stare up.  
  
He got off the bed. Kagome propped herself on two elbows watching him walk towards the window and pause. Then he turned around and gave a weak smile as he positioned himself on the sill. Kagome thought he looked cute there with his legs dangling. His feet barely swept the floor. He was fidgeting. Was he nervous?  
  
"I just…" He paused. Kagome stood from the bed and slowly moved towards him. "I…" She was even closer. She was close enough to bring into his arms. God this was hard. He squeezed his eyes shut and his ears pressed flat against his head and blurted out, "I really like you a lot Kagome."  
  
A moment went by. He opened his eyes only to see Kagome practically on top of him. He was sweating badly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Blink. "What? Then why's you drag it out of me!"  
  
"I thought it was fun."  
  
"Fun?!" He jumped to his feet. "Do you know how hard it is to admit my feelings to the one girl that I care about?!"  
  
"I believe you just did it again." She grinned. She was definitely enjoying watching him squirm.  
  
"Shut up! What do you know? You might have rejected me! Then where would I be without you??"  
  
"Wow Inuyasha," she crept closer towards him and poked a finger to his chest. "You're on a roll here. Anything else I should know?"  
  
He quivered under her touch and growled low in his chest. "You play dirty."  
  
"I know," she playfully sang. An evil glint shone in her eyes while a smirk made place across her lips. Inuyasha grimaced. What was she planning?  
  
Suddenly, she pushed him out the window. It caught Inuyasha by surprise and grabbed anything he could while falling. He absentmindedly clutched Kagome's arm, causing her to fall out of her house. She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to attach to anything to prevent her from falling. She happened to attach to Inuyasha. His hand grasped a familiar branch and the other one was trying to keep Kagome from falling. She was hanging off of his waist, digging her fingers in him for dear life.  
  
"Moving a little quickly, don't you think?" Inuyasha teased her.  
  
She stuck out her tongue.  
  
After Inuyasha helped her up and in the house once again, he followed her in her bedroom. "You know, you never responded to me telling you that I care a lot for you."  
  
"Oh." She brushed bark and leaves off of her. "I guess I didn't." She turned towards him and approached him. He sucked in a breath as his heart started pounding rapidly. She was close enough to taste. "You'll just have to see." Then she turned away from him with a teasing smile.  
  
He pulled her close. Their faces were about an inch apart and Kagome could feel the heat rising from the half-demon's body. It was radiating and she knew that she really got to him.  
  
"Oh really?" His lips brushed against hers as he said those words. All of a sudden, he kissed her. Her stomach did flip-flops and heat rushed in her chest. She could barely breathe as she felt his hands wander up and down her back and sides, exploring to his heart's content. Her stomach fluttered even more when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, also exploring as much as he could. Her brain turned into mush, and all coherent thoughts were ceased. Somehow, she had managed to wrap one arm around his neck while the other one fondled with his ears. He released the kiss when she started to distractedly rub his ears. She earned a groan and was satisfied that he was putty in her hands.  
  
He kissed her again, this time with more passion, more heat, which caught her by surprise. It was as if he wouldn't survive without her craze and decided to never let her go. He grasped her tightly and trailed searing kisses to her neck and sucked. A shiver ran up and down her spine.  
  
"Whoa," she barely whispered. Inuyasha smiled under his kisses. He kissed her full on the lips one last time and cooed low in a sexy voice, "So, are you gonna come back with me?"  
  
Kagome faked a yawn. "Yeah, in the morning. I'm SO tired!"  
  
He chuckled. "Liar. You'll be thinking of that kiss all night."  
  
"Ha! You wish!"  
  
He pulled her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I'll be waiting."  
  
She shivered again and he planted a kiss on her forehead. He was out of sight. She shut the window after him.  
  
Two hours later, she was still thinking about him and the incredible change of events. How had they started off fighting and ended up making out? Well, she didn't care anymore. She was still on cloud nine. But eventually her eyes began to droop and she still remember how good the kiss was. Her last thoughts were of Inuyasha before she slipped off in a blissful slumber.  
  
******There ya go? Did you like it? That was pretty long. Okay, now REVIEW and tell me if I should end it there or continue on with the story. If you say I should continue, you can contribute your ideas. Otherwise, that will be the ending. Ta ta! REVIEW!!! I'LL DIE WITHOUT THEM!!! 


	6. Bouncing off the walls

Hiya! So…I'm FINALLY back. Jeez it took me a long time to get back to writing this fic. Well, anyway here is chapter 6 (at least I think its 6...it's been a while!).  
  
Disclaimer: I think every fanfic writer is doomed to these things. I own nothing. Really.  
  
Quit Fighting! Ch.6  
  
The next day Kagome woke with a pleasant stretch and an extra long yawn. It was very peaceful actually. She usually woke with a little kit jumping on her stomach to rouse the girl or a certain hanyou grumbling for breakfast. It was a nice change.  
  
A little too nice.  
  
She wasn't used to all the silence that surrounded her room. Back in the Feudal Era, there was nothing silent for millions of miles from the well. Animals always barked or growled at each other when fighting, calling each other insulting and vulgar names, totally oblivious to anything besides trying to brutally annihilate each other.  
  
'Okay, so maybe that's just Inuyasha and Kouga…'  
  
Kagome got dressed and filled up her backpack with some goodies to use and chocolate to give to Shippo. As soon as she was finished, she snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a banana and headed for the well. Throwing the peel behind her, which later her grandpa tripped over while sweeping, she opened the doors to the well house and hopped into the well.  
  
The first thing she saw when she climbed over the edge was Miroku rushing towards her with an odd expression displayed on his face.  
  
"Kagome, what exactly conspired between you two last night?" the monk asked. "Inuyasha has been acting very strangely. He's dazed and completely lost his sense of reality."  
  
Kagome felt the heat rush into her cheeks as she remembered the kiss she shared with Inuyasha. Surely he couldn't have reacted this way. Could he?  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Uh…well…"  
  
"Aha!" Miroku cried at the blush in her cheeks. "So I was right in my suspicions. Something happened! Out with it! Tell me everything."  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called out and waved as she approached them.  
  
"Hey Sango. How is Inuyasha? Is he okay?"  
  
Sango looked at her friend and tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah, of course he's fine. Why shouldn't he be?"  
  
Kagome glared at Miroku, who smiled sheeply at her. "I thought you said he was acting weird," she mumbled at him.  
  
He just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "He wouldn't tell me what transpired when he traveled to your time. I was hoping you could explain why he is being rambunctious and can't keep still."  
  
"Uh…"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, thinking as she straightened her smooth hair out. "Well now that you mention it, I noticed he was acting unusual. Maybe he swallowed a bug demon or something. He has an enormous supply of energy all of the sudden."  
  
"Uh…" Kagome blushed harder. 'What did that kiss do to him?!'  
  
"Yeah," Miroku added on, "he rambles on and on without stopping and his eyes bug out. I don't think that he went to sleep last night."  
  
"He also has a nervous fidgeting…" Sango trailed off.  
  
Kagome froze, her eyes twitching as she thought, 'This doesn't sound like Inuyasha at all! He acted so cool and calm last night after that kiss. I can't believe that he would act like this!'  
  
"Kagome!" a high pitched voice squealed out. He jumped into the girl's arms, taking her out of her stupor. "Kagome, Inuyasha's jumping all around the hut. Will some one please come stop him! It's driving me crazy!"  
  
"This coming from an obnoxious brat!" a voice thundered out of no where.  
  
"Hmm…sounds normal to me," Sango commented towards Miroku.  
  
The gang started running down the hill and rushing to Kaede's hut. Kagome paused as she saw many blurs of red before her eyes, then disappear again. He was jumping all around the hut, as well as on top of and inside. Literally, he was bouncing off the walls.  
  
Suddenly, something caught Kagome's sense of smell. Her head lifted as she smelt the air. 'Is that…' she sniffed again, 'coffee??'  
  
She immediately ran inside trying to seek out the demon. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He popped up behind her. "Oh hi Kagome!"  
  
She turned around and saw him for a split second before he bounced quickly to a new location. "Uh…" she said, looking all around her, almost tripping over her own feet as she pivoted the floor. "Hi Inuyasha."  
  
A red blur jumped through the window. "How've ya been?" and disappeared.  
  
"Just fine," she replied, wondering exactly how fast he could jump. "Um, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" as he nearly stumbled on the girl, scaring the wits out of her. "I'm great. I've been having so much fun!" All of the sudden he just started spinning in circles. "Although I think that the world is starting to spin out of control. Who deals with the planet anyway? It's going so fast I'm surprised we all aren't falling off!"  
  
Kagome eyed him suspiciously. So this is what Miroku meant by rambling. Weird. "Did you have some coffee?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped twirling and scratched his head. "I guess, if that's what you wanna call this," as he pointed to an empty Folgers can rolling around emptily on the side.  
  
She shrieked as she raced over to the corner of the room scooping up the can and observing it. "D-Did you get this from my time??"  
  
"Uh," he scratched his head again and looked towards the ceiling. Then, a new idea dawned upon him. "Did you know that stuff tastes good with sugar?"  
  
She smacked her head. 'Oh no.'  
  
"Yeah, that stuff it really bitter and hard to eat. But it tastes so much better with sugar!" All of the sudden he was gone. "Hey Naraku!!" roared his voice from the roof, scaring the birds and villagers walking by. "Yeah! Come get me now you pest! Who's the big bad demon now you weakling?! You want some of this Kouga! I'll beat your brains out coward! Ppppbbbbbbbb!!!!!!!" Inuyasha sprayed some of the poor unfortunate people walking by when he blew a raspberry.  
  
Kagome silently laughed at him while she shook her head. "Sit."  
  
BAM!  
  
Inuyasha was spread out on the floor in the hut, his foot twitching. The dust settled and Kaede stepped in, observing a girl sitting next to a flat demon.  
  
"Ye gods, child. Did you kill him?" she asked as she set a basket full of firewood in the corner.  
  
Shippo poked him with a stick.  
  
Sango and Miroku entered, eyeing the kid poking the older demon. Shippo squealed in delight when his muscles started to spasm under his jab.  
  
"What happened?" the monk and exterminator chorused at the same time.  
  
SNORT!!  
  
All looked toward Inuyasha who fell asleep with his face burrowed into the floor.  
  
"Wow…" Kagome exhaled. "Out like a light."  
  
Kaede turned toward Shippo. "How long did that take?"  
  
"All morning," he shook his head as he grumbled.  
  
Kagome straightened out next to the sleeping form and said, "I don't know how his demon blood can handle coffee, but I bet he will wake with a huge headache."  
  
Sango offered, "I can go get some herbs for that," and walked out.  
  
Miroku peered at her backside thinking to himself before he added, "I'll see if she needs assistance," and followed.  
  
Kagome and Shippo crossed their arms waiting.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!!!"  
  
"But Sango!!"  
  
The girl and kit both shook their heads as Kaede quietly chuckled and carried onto her duties.  
  
Shippo stated. "I'll follow them Kagome, to make sure that the lecher doesn't pull anything."  
  
"Okay," she said as he bounced off.  
  
Suddenly a woman appeared at the entranceway, glancing around nervously. "Lady Kaede? Could you please look at my daughter? I think she needs your assistance."  
  
Kaede nodded and looked at Kagome, silently instructing her to watch over Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stared back up and sighed as the older women left the hut, leaving them alone. She looked all around, bored. 'There's nothing to do.'  
  
Just then, Inuyasha turned over, still unconscious mumbling, "Pesky wolf." She peered at him and smiled to herself.  
  
It was mid-afternoon and she was still thinking about that damn kiss. Did he like it? Will it happen again? What brought that up anyway? He was the one to make the first move, right? Where are Miroku and Sango anyway?  
  
She gave up thinking and pulled out a book from her backpack, laid her head on his stomach and started reading. His hand landed on her shoulder, which startled her for a second before she started reading again.  
  
After a few chapters in her novel, the demon beneath her stirred and she sat up as he placed a hand over his eyes before sitting up as well. "What happened?"  
  
"Well," she started, but paused when their eyes locked. He started to chuckle softly.  
  
"Kagome--------!!!" a familiar fox child screamed from a distance. Kagome rushed out the door to his side.  
  
"What Shippo, what is it?"  
  
Miroku replied for him, "Lady Kagome, it seems we have a new lead to Naraku's new lair."  
  
"But it's quite a distance from here," Sango finished for him.  
  
Kagome quickly thought out loud. "Why would he want to dwell in a place away from here if he wants to kill Inuyasha?"  
  
"Perhaps," Miroku rubbed his chin, "he is recuperating or bringing up more power."  
  
***********Well people, there ya go. It's a little mild. I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but here it is. Oh, and guess what? I have been accepted into the University of North Texas!!! Yay! Pretty big news for me. I am so excited about that! Oh well, just decided to share that with the general public. I must leave now. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
